


[Podfic] The Language That His Family Speaks

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illiterate Joshua Faraday, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, deep friendship if you don't, hints of Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: They stopped in for a few days rest, but ended up arguing and tearing down a saloon....Or how a dysfunctional group of misfits make the family dynamic work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DjDangerLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Language That His Family Speaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232887) by [DjDangerLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/pseuds/DjDangerLove). 



> Thank you so much DjDangerLove for permission to do this! Hopefully, it doesn't disappoint. <333

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cfq5mtz4d9yxl4k/DjDangerLove_-_The_Language_That_His_Family_Speaks.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/coop99onzdrnf0n/DjDangerLove%20-%20The%20Language%20That%20His%20Family%20Speaks.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
